


Baby Incoming

by BridgesBristle



Series: Emmandy one-shots [1]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgesBristle/pseuds/BridgesBristle
Summary: This is part of a series of one shots about the power couple that is Emma and Mandy*****Just a fluffy one-shot about Mandy having her and Steve's baby with Emma to help
Relationships: Mandy Carter/Emma Keane
Series: Emmandy one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Baby Incoming

“Ugh, God, please let it come tonight.” Mandy Carter huffed as she leaned back on the sofa. From next to her, Emma Keane chuckled.

“You’re only two days overdue Mand.” She reminded her gently, knowing from her own experiences that due dates meant nothing- but of course, Mandy had her due date in her head and once Mandy had a schedule planned…

“Did I come on time Mum?” Chloe asked Emma, the conversation suddenly reminding her she’d never asked before. Emma scoffed.

“Did you heck? You were ten days late-”

“That sounds about right.” Mandy interrupted Emma with a playful smile cast in Chloe’s direction, one which Chloe returned. “Actually, we all know it’s your Mum who struggles with being on time.” She said and they all chuckled, remembering that first ever day at Ackley Bridge, when Emma had strolled in forty-five minutes late with those ridiculous flip-flops on her feet.

“If it does come tonight, you’ll wake me up, won’t you?” Chloe asked, standing up to go to bed. Emma and Mandy both nodded, wishing her a good night. Mandy waited until she’d seen Chloe go upstairs before she leaned down to rest her head on Emma’s lap. Emma beamed, her hands moving to Mandy’s face, combing through her hair gently with her fingers. Even now, after five months of Emma and Mandy’s relationship being like this it still made Emma feel like a giddy school kid, like the first time they’d done it all those months ago after Mandy first arrived on her doorstep after she’d received the divorce papers from Steve. Mandy had been living here ever since. 

The pair watched TV together for another hour, before Mandy decided she was ready for bed. Emma helped her sit up gently, then busied herself with turning the lights off and checking the doors were locked before following Mandy upstairs. She had to smile when she walked into their bedroom to find Mandy stood in front of the full-length mirror, her pyjama top pulled up while she caressed and spoke gently to her bump. Without saying a word, Emma went and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Mandy’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder while her fingers traced over the curve of Mandy’s bump.

“Please come soon baby, we really want to meet you.” Mandy said quietly. Emma chuckled, nodding in agreement, and Mandy turned her head slightly so the two could kiss. 

“I love you Mand.” Emma breathed, pressing her forehead against Mandy’s. Mandy smiled widely and leaned forward to kiss Emma again quickly.

“I love you too Em. So so much.” The two shared another peck before they pulled away from each other and crawled into bed, Mandy shuffling around a bit to make sure she was comfortable with her bump supported by her maternity pillow. They lay down facing each other, their hands interlacing under the duvet. 

“Night chick.” Emma said, leaning forward to kiss Mandy’s forehead before settling into a comfortable sleeping position.

The next thing Emma was aware of was Mandy shaking her roughly, and Emma looked around in confusion. It was pitch black outside, so clearly the middle of the night, so why was she awake?

“Mand? What’s up?” Emma moaned quietly as she sat up in bed. Mandy was standing by the bed, looking like she’d seen a ghost, and it was then that Emma saw the massive wet patch on the purple sheet.

“Oh my God Mand, have your waters broke?” Emma said, grinning widely as she stood up quickly. 

“Y-Yeah, I think so.” Mandy said. “Oh God I’m terrified.”

“Mand, Mand it’s okay. C’mere you’re going to be okay.” Emma said gently, pulling Mandy into a hug. “C’mon let’s get changed and then go to the hospital, okay?” She said, pulling away. Within ten minutes, the pair of them were dressed and sat in the car. Emma had popped her head into Chloe’s room to let her know, but Chloe barely woke, rolling over to sleep straight away.

As they were driving, Mandy’s contractions increased in frequency, which made for an incredibly tense twenty minutes, with Mandy begging Emma to drive faster every few minutes and Emma attempting to put her at ease while simultaneously avoiding losing control of the car. It felt like a miracle when they finally arrived at the hospital in one piece. 

“Okay let’s go kid.” Emma said, taking a deep breath to boost her own confidence, before helping Mandy out of the car and guiding her into the hospital. Emma knew from going to scans with Mandy where the maternity ward was and had deliberately parked near it. They checked in quickly and then got shown to a labour room, which was dimly lit, probably to make it feel calmer (not that it was having that effect).

“Emma, I don’t think I can do this.” Mandy said, clutching her bump, as soon as the door was shut behind them. Emma chuckled.

“Well, it might be a bit late for that.” She said, pulling her lips into a mock grimace.

“No Emma I’m serious. I mean what was I thinking?! I-I can’t be a Mum, this was an awful idea.” Mandy fretted, burying her head in her hands. Emma sighed deeply, coming over and crouching in front of Mandy.

“Hey, hey. You’ve got this Mand. You’re the most capable person I know. Every single challenge that’s been thrown at you, you overcome, you always have. You can do this Mand, and I’m going to be right here every minute with you.” She spoke gently, wiping the tears away from Mandy’s cheeks. “I love you.” She reminded her gently, kissing her hand softly. Mandy went to say something back but was interrupted by another contraction hitting, causing her to cry out and grip Emma’s hand tightly. The contraction had barely finished when there was a knock on the door and Steve Bell’s head poked through.

“Hey guys.” He said, the sleepiness evident in his voice. “How’s it going?” 

“Mandy’s decided she’s not having the baby.” Emma said, her and Steve sharing a look of amusement. “But I don’t think the baby got the memo.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Mandy said, only slightly annoyed as she sat up to try and ease the ache in her back. Steve and Emma both chuckled.

As Emma predicted, Mandy handled the hell out of the delivery, and less than six hours later Mandy was on her final push, and the world seemed to stop for a minute as the shrill sound of a baby’s crying filled the room.

“Well done Mand!” Emma said proudly, squeezing Mandy’s shoulders. 

“It’s a boy Mandy, congratulations!” The midwife said as she finished wiping off the baby and cutting the cord. She wrapped him up in a white towel and then passed it to Mandy. Mandy could barely see through her tears as she looked down at her son, her little boy. Emma and Steve were on either side of her, watching in fascination as the baby stopped crying and just blinked up at his Mum.

“You did it Mand, I said you could.” Emma said, kissing Mandy’s temple. She smiled as her gaze turned to the baby, one of her hands coming to rest at the top of his head, tracing circles through his thin layer of brown hair. Steve couldn’t help but feel awkward watching the pair. He’d transferred to a new school after he’d decided to divorce Mandy, so although he knew about her and Emma he’d barely seen them together and now it was fully hitting him that he was the outsider, observing a couple’s first moments with their baby.

“Listen um, I think I’ll go.” He said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he moved his hand away from where it had been resting on the baby’s legs.

“Oh, are you sure? He’s your son too you can stay, it’s okay.” Mandy said, smiling kindly and Emma nodded in agreement.

“Nah, it’s okay I’ll go. I’ll come and see you tomorrow.” He said, giving the baby a quick kiss before he left the room. Emma smiled gently at Mandy as she smiled sadly at him, but the moment was quickly interrupted by the baby letting out a single cry as he jerked his leg.

“Is something wrong with him? Why did he do that?” Mandy asked, panicked, and Emma chuckled.

“It’s okay Mand, babies just jerk like that sometimes.” She said, stroking his soft cheek, and Mandy relaxed.

“Do you want to hold him?” She asked and Emma nodded quickly, beaming as Mandy handed her the baby. He was so warm and tiny, and Emma instinctively started bouncing him slightly as she rubbed her fingers over his little face.

“I was thinking of calling him, um, of calling him Sami.” Mandy said nervously. Emma’s eyes immediately started watering, making Mandy regret opening her mouth.

“Oh no Em, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be upset, forget it.” She said, squeezing Mandy’s hand.

“No, no, I’m not sad.” Emma sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I love it. Baby Sami.” Her and Mandy beamed at each other, shifting so they were sat closer together. Mandy wrapped one of her arms around Emma’s waist, the other positioning itself on top of Emma’s arm so they were both cradling Sami.

Chloe arrived an hour later with two cups of Costa Coffee for Emma and Mandy, which she swapped for baby Sami. Emma got her sat on the chair that she’d been occupying, showing her how to hold Sami so his head was supported, and then snapping a photo of the two kids together.

“Oh I have a present. It’s in my bag.” Chloe said, and Emma felt her heart warm.

“Aww, Chloe, you didn’t have to.” Mandy smiled, taking the present that Emma took out of Chloe’s bag and handed it to her.

“I made it in textiles class the other week.” Chloe explained, and Emma was stumped. Her internal ponderings of what Chloe could possibly have made were interrupted by Mandy’s laugh, and she too cracked up when she saw the baby-sized Ackley Bridge uniform that had been unwrapped, complete with the signature purple blazer and grey jumper.

“Chloe, this is incredible! Thank you so much!” Mandy said, wrapping an arm around Chloe and giving her a squeeze. Chloe smiled, pretending like she wasn’t living for the validation and approval.

“Well, he is an Ackley Bridger after all, isn’t he?” Chloe explained, watching as Sami wrapped his tiny hand around her little finger.

Emma and Mandy both smiled, their eyes meeting across the bed.

“I love you.” Mandy mouthed, and Emma’s heart soared.

“I love you too kid.” She replied with a wink.


End file.
